FerociousEndearment
- Hood Down= - Hood Up= }} |-| Young▼= - Wriggler= - Post-Cocoon= - Grub= }} |caption = ... ; }} Introduction Your name is GRAYLN VANTAS. You live in COMPLETE ISOLATION on a planet which is inhabited only by yourself, and the ZILLIES, also known as TRICKSTERS, also known as THE MIRTHFUL QUADRACENDENTS. You are constantly at odds with them, through no true fault on either of your parts. Your species just weren't meant to mix, you guess. You have a wide variety of INTERESTS, most of which were inspired in you at a very young age by your PEERS, whom you have not seen or heard from in nearly EIGHT SWEEPS. You have a proclivity for PHYSICS, and excel in the fields of NUCLEAR, ASTRO and QUANTUM physics in particular. All SCIENCE interests you though. You occasionally dabble in ROBOTICS and other TECHNICAL TOMFOOLERY, though you are not very good at it. Neither are you very good at the crafting of FINE WEAPONRY; nevertheless, you often attempt to remedy this. So far you have had little to no success. You are a MODERATELY TALENTED PROGRAMMER/HACKER/CYBER GENIE. You have a REBELLIOUS STREAK, and a natural DISDAIN for LAW AND ORDER. You also harbor some ILL WILL toward those who uphold said law and order. That being said, you are not particularly fond of MAYHEM and DISORDER either. You consider the balance of the two opposite concepts to be a subtle ART. You also consider yourself to be a master of this art. Your Trollian handle is FerociousEndearment, and You <_make Qu!te %ure to del!catel! balance order and C#ao% !n ever!th!ng you %ay and do. Personality Psychological profile unavailable at this time. Biography Grayln was born in the brooding caverns in a large batch of wrigglers. She narrowly escaped capture and culling by imperial drones on account of her blood mutation by crawling into Deliah's cavern minutes before she entered the game. Sgrub Once in the land of Sky and Sunshine, Grayln was discovered by Deliah, who refused to cull her, as her Moirail suggested she do. Instead, she adopted the wriggler, declaring herself Grayln's Lusus. Immediately afterward, they were attacked by a root ogre, and Deliah hid Grayln behind the totem lathe while she fought the monster. After defeating the ogre, Deliah went off to explore her land, leaving Grayln on her own to pupate. Grayln spun her cocoon, and began her pupation. Lomaw Shortly after her pupation, Grayln fell off a cloud and through Deliah's fourth gate, which transported her to the Land of Mist and Waves. There, she witnessed Hasda Flersh's death at the hands of Tahsth Versph. She grabbed a broken piece of Hashda's horn, before being captchalogued by Gamaya Tolkev, who intended to make grub sauce, or possibly paint with the grub. Gallery 53b7f8e6a996d345187e8be22dbf2ad0.jpg|Grayln was found and immediately adopted by Deliah. Grayln-cocoon.jpg|Grayln spun her cocoon against the totem lathe in LoSaS. Sodad.png|Upon her attempt to Ascend, MS got a faceful of 'FUCKING SHITTY ASS FIZZY ORANGE BULLSHIT'. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Roguestuck Category:Dameoftime Category:Other Blood